The Breeder
by PiNkInSaNiTy
Summary: Shindou Shuichi a once brilliant criminologist is forced out of retirement by a serial killer whom most had assumed was dead. Full summary inside. Multiple Pairings.


A/N: The first in hopefully a series of Deaver based AU Gravi fics. Fiction loosely based on 'The Bone Collector.'

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to Gravitation nor any related characters nor do I own any rights to 'The Bone Collector' By Jeffery Deaver.

Summary: Forced into retirement due to an unfortunate accident once brilliant forensic scientist Shindou Shuichi has to rebuild his life from the ground up. But when an insane serial killer of a ten year old cold case begins prowling once more Shindou is forced out of retirement and back into the scene to save those he loves most.

Paring: Eiri/Shu, Yuki/Eiri, K/Judy, K/Hiro, Tats/Ryu

Warnings: Mature and Dark Themes, Rape, Murder, Gore, Cannibalism

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.The Breeder.

.Prologue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mia fiddled with the hem of her blazer as she shuffled her way through the throng of citizens that compiled to create the early morning rush-hour of Union Station. Then again in LA it was always rush-hour. She turned her face and side-stepped a burly man, the distinct smell of fish carcasses rolling off of him in waves. The redhead held her breath and forced her breakfast back to her stomach as she slipped into the already filled subway train. Vaguely she noticed the fish merchant turn around, but just as he caught her eyes with his own the doors slid shut with a slight whir and she could see the man no longer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki rubbed his throbbing jaw as he attempted (in vain) to tame his employer's bird's nest pink hair. Speaking of birds…The brunette turned his head to see if the falcons nesting on the window ledge had left yet. If there was one thing the aide could not stand it was birds, and he'd begged his employer time and time again if he could shoo them away. Unfortunately the man had given him a firm 'No' each time, and the falcons still had not left of their own accord.

"Damnit, Kitazawa, watch what you're doing! Are you trying to make me go bald?!" Shuichi squirmed on his bed and reached up with his only good limb, his right arm, to swat, once more, at his caretaker.

Yuki snorted and whacked the arm away, pinning it to the guard rail on the side of his 'patient's' bed a moment later. "Keep it up and that arm will be useless to you as well." The comment earned him a huff and a whine.

"Yuki, Let go! I promise I won't hit you anymore."

Honestly why did he put up with this again? Oh yes, because he was being paid to. Reluctantly Kitazawa released the other's arm and resumed 'fixing' his hair. "You really need to start working again."

There was a terse silence before Shuichi responded to the statement. "You really think I can work in my…condition?"

"Ryuichi works in his."

"Yes, but Ryuichi has a wheelchair."

"So do you."

"Ryuichi still has both of his arms."

"It only takes one to work in your field."

"Ryuichi will get better."

Yuki opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again as he tried to find something to say that wouldn't make the younger male feel worse then he already did. "They'll be able to fix this one day. I know they will."

Shuichi snorted and plucked the comb from his aide's hands and set it on the bedside table. "You tell me that all the time."

"Because it's true."

The youth slid down in his bed and sighed offhandedly as his head flopped onto the pillow. "I know it's true, but one day could be a day after I die." He followed the complex pattern of the friction ridges his caretaker had left on his dusty bedside table while running him through his morning routine.

"I meant before you die."

"I know." A tense silence fell upon them.

Kitazawa Yuki sighed and stood from the chair situated to his care's left and rolled his arms until he heard a satisfying pop. "I'll just get back to work then." He did, and Shuichi couldn't have been happier that the man had let the subject drop and watched nonchalantly as the brunette went about cleaning the condo and supplying the ex-detective with his daily medication.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Breeder picked at the delicate skin along the man's spine and, oh so very carefully, peeled a section of it off with a slightly rusted French knife. A scream emitted from the blonde's throat and he thrashed wildly against the chains that bound him in place his pleas for help muffled by the duct tape gag. The Breeder smiled at the sight of the panicked man and dug the knife a little further into the muscle of his back, and almost immediately the blue eyed male was still. The rise and fall of his chest was just barely noticeable and the Breeder smiled. Work was so much more fun when messing with the pretty ones. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Already sweating though it was just nine in the morning, Nakano Hiroshi pushed through a stand of tall grass. He was walking the strip search-what the Crime Scene people called it-an S-shaped pattern. Nothing. He bent his head to the speaker/mike pinned to his navy-blue uniform jacket.

"Portable 2972. Can't find anything, Central. You have a further-to?"

Through crisp static the dispatcher replied, "Nothing more on location, 2972. But one thing…the RP said he hoped the vic was dead. K."

"K."

Hoped the victim was dead?

Hiro struggled over a wilted chain-link and searched another empty lot. Nothing. He wanted to quit. Call in a 10-90, unfounded report, and then head back home. But life was not so kind, not today at least.

His long index finger pushed into his flattop uniform cap, through the layers of long red hair piled high on his head. He scratched compulsively then reached up underneath the cap and scratched some more. Sweat ran down his forehead and tickled and he dug into his eyebrow too

Then he saw it. It was a boney hand floating atop the water along the bank of a creek just off the side of the road. A bloody wedding band clung to the swollen ring finger and Hiro forced his breakfast back down his throat. 'It's a rag doll.'

The redhead jumped back of the chain-link barring the lot from the main road and crawled under to guard rail before sliding down the rocky slope to the bank. The nauseous feeling came back full force and he bent his head once more to the mike.

"Portable 2972 to Central. Further to…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"DCDS.(1)"

Hiro gnawed on his abused thumbnail and swayed himself to and fro on the rusted chain-link as he watched the dozens of uniforms and investigators who had rushed to the CS (2) scuttle about as the CO (3) shouted orders to them from an EMT (4) vehicle.

'DCDS' He thought to himself. Why bother with the EMT then? And why wasn't the head of IRD (5) down there? Hiro turned his head and spit on the ground, or what would have been the ground had someone's foot not been their. The redhead shifted his eyes and peeked through his bangs up at the man who had just entered the crime scene. Sirens started going off in his head.

"I…uh…Sorry sir."

The head of IRD pinched the corners of his sunglasses and lowered them on his nose to catch the officer's eyes with his own.

"Quite alright. Mr. Hiroshi Nakano, am I correct?"

"Yessir."

The man removed his sunglasses and slid them into his pocket. "Ah, finally I get to meet the one responsible for waking me up at nine in the morning. Cost me quite a bit of beauty sleep ya know."

Hiro furrowed his brows and cocked his head to the side. "Nine sir? Shouldn't you have been up before then anyways?"

The blonde nodded and took a seat on the chain-link beside Hiro. "Yeah but what can I say? I'm lazy."

The redhead's left eye twitched and he bent forward to cradle his head in his hands. Today was going to be a long day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eiri lay on his side, immobile.

His eyes had grown accustomed to the dimness of the old tunnel and he groaned as a subway train passed by above him. The floor shook and he choked down the urge to cry. The last time he had cried he hadn't been able to stop until he fell into a restless sleep and he'd been roused from his sleep by a hungry rat. He hadn't even thought about sleeping since and that was hours ago.

The blonde wondered vaguely if anyone would find him, if anyone even cared that he was gone. He groaned once more the duct tape stifling the noise and he rolled onto his side, lifting his weight from his broken wrist and injured back. The novelist swore to himself that if he ever saw whoever did this to him again he would kill them. See how they like having their skin ripped of, replaced, and then been dumped in some smelly hellhole.

The tunnel shook once more as yet another subway train roared by above his head.

'Please…' He squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed into the gag. '…Someone, please help me.' He fought against the chains that bound him one last time before the pain from his back and wrist became too much and he dropped off into oblivion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tatsuha nudged his partner's wheelchair with his foot and groaned. "Ryu! You've been working on the CS report for hours now! Pay attention to me!"

Ryuichi lifted his head from the report he'd been reviewing and swiveled in his chair to give his lover a quizzical look. "Have I been ignoring you?"

The officer leapt off of the bed and hopped onto the other male's lap. "Yes, you have."

Ryu placed his thumb in his mouth and his forefinger on his nose. "I'm sorry Tatsuha, I just really want to get my work done. That way I can spend the rest of the night with you and not rush around at the last minute." He lifted his head and gazed at his lover with tear filled blue eyes. The raven mentally awed at the display and snuggled against the other.

"That's fine, just let me stay here with you."

Ryuichi reached over the boy in his lap and snatched the CS report off his desk. "You live with me silly."

"I meant in your lap."

The brunette giggled and nibbled on the other's ear much as he did to his beloved bunny plush. "'Kay."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1. DCDS- Deceased, confirmed dead at the scene.

2. CS- Crime Scene

3. CO-Case Officer

4. EMT- Emergency medical technicians and paramedics.

5. IRD- Investigative Research Department

A/N : The girl – Mia - featured in the opening paragraph is the dead girl Hiro found in the water.


End file.
